


The argument: part 2

by Multidixney66



Series: The forest dwellers [3]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Forgiveness, Hurt Ian Lightfoot, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Barley Lightfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66
Summary: Ian and Barley gets into an argument on when Ian can leave the cabin, and it gets out of hand to the point where Ian is scared that he may have lost the only family member and Best friend he has left.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Series: The forest dwellers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027530
Kudos: 5





	The argument: part 2

Pain. That was all he felt before he distinctly heard something, Then a flash of pain had him groaning out without realizing it then he blacked out again.

* * *

Barleyed inside the house and put down the bags, "Ian? I'm back." He didn't hear an answer.

'He's probably still asleep, I'll go check on him in a minute.' he thought as he began to put up the small amount of groceries he had found.

Once he was done, he grabbed another bag and made his way to the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks and blinked to see if he was seeing was real or not.

He immediately rushed forward, dropping the bag, and gently turned Ian on his back.

"Ian!" 

He put two fingers on the side of Ian's neck, a pulse! He sighed in relief and carefully picked him up bridal style and ran upstairs towards their shared room.

He gently laid Ian down on the bed and carded his fingers through Ian's hair, checking for any serious injury he may have.

Once Barley made sure that he just had a bump on his head, he quickly run to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth.

* * *

Ian groaned and opened his eyes, the first thing he sees once his vision clears up is Barley.

"Easy Bud, you're ok."

Ian blinked a couple of times as he slowly started to remember what happened, his eyes shot open and he sat up immediately, only to be hit by a world of pain.

He groaned as he felt a hand on his sternum and gently laid him back down on the bed, "-asy buddy, you're ok now, I'm here."

Ian whimpered as he opened his eyes and looked towards Barley "b-barley, I-I thought you left me."

Barley was confused, Why would he- oh, "Ian, is this about the argument we had?"

Ian nodded his head, but stopped short as it was making him dizzy.

Barley frowned as he continued to gently dab his face with the washcloth, "it's ok Ian, I'm not mad at you, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, if you feel better, you can come with me when I go on the next grocery run if you want."

Ian smiled and nodded a little, "yeah, I would love that, thanks Barley." Barley gently

smiled back at him "don't worry about it Bud."

They gently hugged each other.


End file.
